


Just talk to her

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [34]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Advice, Blushing, F/M, First Crush, Friendship, Training, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: William has a crush and he needs a little help.





	Just talk to her

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 227 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

William played with the hem of his hoodie as he waited for Roy in the locker room. He was sitting on a bench and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling because he had had an excellent day. First, William was going to get his training session with Roy today. Second, his dad had made scrambled eggs which were always excellent. If his dad went to prison again, William wouldn’t be sure whether he missed him or his scrambled eggs more. Yet, he was only kidding – or was he?

Then he had gone to school and he attended his science class. He had always loved science but there was also something else. When he had walked to the class room, he had seen familiar blonde hair which belonged to Olivia Johnson. William had frozen and he hadn’t been able to move. After a while, Olivia had turned her head and seen William. She had smiled at him sweetly and William had felt how his knees buckled. 

William could still imagine her dimples and the smile which could light up the whole room. Even now he felt how he was blushing. The best thing was that she wasn’t only beautiful but she was also incredibly smart. The truth to be told, he hadn’t noticed Olivia before she could answer to every question their teacher asked. He had been intrigued by her brilliance and then he had noticed how beautiful she was. 

William kept thinking about Olivia and he didn’t notice Roy coming to the locker room. William was still playing with the hem of his hoodie so he was looking down. Roy had to clear his throat and just then William looked up. When William was paying attention at Roy, he smiled at William mischievously and rolled his eyes.

Then he asked while he started changing his clothes: “Why are you wearing a goofy grin today?”

“I’m not wearing a goofy grin,” William defended himself.

“Sure, you do,” Roy insisted.

William stuck his tongue out and asked: “Maybe you should go to check your eyes, uncle Roy.”

“When did you become so snarky? I liked you more when you were a shy and sweet boy,” Roy complained and gently pushed William’s shoulder.

“Who keeps company with wolves learns to howl,” William said sheepishly.

“Smart ass,” Roy laughed and William winked his eye at him.

Then Roy changed the topic: “Are you ready for tomorrow’s sparring session?”

“Yup. I’m having a good day so I should probably already apologize for kicking your ass,” William teased Roy.

“Big words. You have to make sure that you can deliver,” Roy huffed out and buffed his chest which make William laugh. 

They walked outside of the locker room to the training mats. They made their usual warm-up and soon they were ready to start sparring. Roy showed a few simple moves which could help him to block a punch. Then the real training started. Roy was the attacker who tried to throw a punch to William’s stomach. They tried to avoid his face because William still hadn’t told his dad or Felicity about these self-defense classes.

It didn’t take long before William was dripping sweat and he was ready to have a break. Roy teased him: “Where is that ass kicking? I’m still waiting.”

“Mmm-mhhm,” William groaned but he couldn’t form proper words let alone sentences.

Roy took a step forward and punch William straight to the gut. The punch wasn’t painful but William stumbled a few steps backwards and finally fell down onto his butt. Roy barked out a laugh which annoyed William beyond comprehension. His good day couldn’t be ruined by his pompous uncle Roy. William got up but he couldn’t concentrate so Roy delivered another perfect punch to his stomach.

“Where is your head, William?” Roy asked when he noticed that William wasn’t defending himself well enough.

“I…” William started but he couldn’t finish the sentence.

He took a deep breath and commanded: “Let’s try again.”

William tensed his body into a defending position but Roy didn’t do a move to approach his opponent. William looked at Roy demanding but Roy just folded his arms across his chest and glared at William. William straightened his posture and stared back at his uncle Roy.

“What?” William asked in an annoyed voice.

“I have another lesson for you. It’s about not engaging a fight when your head is not in the game,” Roy huffed out.

“I thought this wasn’t about me engaging a fight but a fight engaging me. It’s called a self-defense after all,” William said under his breath.

“All the same. You have to get your head in the game,” Roy responded while he strictly glared at William.

“Do you now want to tell me what’s going on with you? You said that you had a good day,” Roy continued while unfolded his arms and took a step closer to William.

William sighed: “I did. I mean I do.”

Roy nodded for encouragement and William went on: “It’s about a girl.”

“Don’t you say that you got a girl pregnant. You’re way too young to be a father,” Roy teased but stopped when he noticed William’s murderous look..

Roy raised his hands for surrender and stated: “Okay, okay. I’ll behave. Tell me.”

“Promise not to laugh,” William begged as he blushed.

Roy pressed his hand on his chest where his heart was beating. Then he announced melodramatically: “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“And you won’t tell anything to my dad?” William nervously asked while he chew his lower lip.

“Now I’m getting worried. Are you sure you haven’t got a girl pregnant?” Roy asked half-seriously and William rolled his eyes at his question.

“You know, I’m thirteen and you promised to behave. Do you want to know or not?” William huffed out.

“Of course, I do,” Roy said sincerely and he seemed to regret joking about the matter.

Then Roy continued: “So, there’s a girl, huh?”

“Yeah,” William admitted.

“What about this girl? What makes her special?” Roy asked cautiously and William knotted his fingers together.

William almost squirmed in front of Roy before answering: “She’s brilliant and beautiful.”

William’s voice had been just below whispering and he had blushed deeply. Then he continued: “What should I do?”

Roy was shocked for a moment and he questioned: “Do you really want to get relationship advice from me? You remember that I met your aunt when I stole her purse, right?”

“Well, yeah,” William said haltingly. He turned his pleading eyes looking into Roy’s eyes.

Roy rubbed the back of his neck and he mumbled: “Okay. Well. Hmmmh.”

“What should I do?” William asked again but now his voice was clearer and louder.

“You’re still very young and I hope you get understand that there is no rush,” Roy started and William rolled his eyes at Roy.

After a while, Roy continued as he kept rubbing his neck absent-mindedly: “You should just talk to her. After all girls are quite similar to boys although they seem to be more complicated than us guys. They like to talk all kind of things. When you start a conversation, you’ll see if there is something more.”

“What if there’s something more?” William asked keenly.

“We can pick up with this topic again when it’s actual,” Roy assured William and he just nodded for a response.

“What should I talk about?” William inquired after a minute when he had digested Roy’s first advice.

Roy shrugged and replied: “Almost anything. You can talk about your studies. I assume you go to the same school.”

William nodded for confirmation and Roy went on: “You can talk about your favorite subjects or teachers. You ask her about her day. You can even try to ask what is the meaning of the life in her opinion. Just make her feel comfortable around you.”

“You certainly didn’t ask about the meaning of the life when you started a conversation with aunt Thea,” William laughed as Roy grinned at him.

“You’ll never know,” he said and smiled at William sheepishly.

“I have one question for you, William. Why don’t you want to your dad to know? He has always been quite good at dating although I won’t admit saying it,” Roy asked purely to satisfy his own curiosity. 

“Would you have liked to talk about this with your dad?” William threw a question back at Roy.

Roy laughed and said: “Touché. I guess not if I had known him.”

William nodded and mumbled apologetically: “Besides, he hasn’t been that good at building mature relationships although he has always been good at womanizing. There is a difference between making a commitment to a woman and just dating them.”

“You know about that?” Roy asked surprised.

“Oh, c’mon. I have googled my dad many times and I know what his history is like. No one has to sugar coat it for me,” William huffed out.

Roy raised his hands up for surrender and he laughed: “Fair enough. You surprise me every day, William Clayton.”

William bowed his head playfully and he said mischievously: "I’m trying my best.”

“Sure, you do,” Roy sighed and stepped closer so he could ruffle William’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver is a bit upset because William sought advice from Roy and not him. He knows it's childish but he's a little jealous.


End file.
